r1skfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen Oroitz
Overview= Gen Oroitz (JHehN O-royTSS) is a student of Woodrow Amity Highschool, and the main protagonist of the comic, R1SK (15 series). Gen was born and raised in Woodrow Amity, their home located near the forested hills of the town. They've spent the last 16 years of their life with the calm prescence of their close friend group and family, and now that they're a Senior in Woodrow Amity High, they hope to spend the last of their student career peacefully with their family and friends . Appearance Gen, standing at 4 feet and 8 inches tall, remains to be the smallest and shortest of their main friend group, as well as to the majority of the people they meet through the coming semesters of their last school year. Despite the height, Gen is often seen with a smile and is described to have tanned skin and soft features that are framed with a short mess of brown hair which sticks up into many cowlicks that curls up onto the back of their head. They are often drawn with large green eyes, giving them a friendly and innocent look. Being the smallest of the friend group, Gen is petite and skinny which is commonly seen through the clothes they wear. 'Outfits' Prior to the remake of RISK, Gen (Jo then) was drawn typically in non-descriptive hoodies. In the newer series, Gen has been given a low-key punk aesthetic while keeping to their androgynous figure. Wearing majority of sleeveless loose clothing that is covered mostly with plaid shirts and is tucked loosely into their jeans. At the beginning of the story, they're wearing brand new A-Star shoes. Though they are deeply into their light wear aesthetic, they will attempt to change accordingly to what the weather demands while keeping to it. At times, the restrictions of their outfits can lead to very cold days. Personality Described as being kind, loyal, and helpful, Gen is willing to sacrifice their own time and energy to help someone especially if they're a family or friend. History Childhood Gen was pre-maturely born in Woodrow Amity, a small town where news traveled fast, to Raguel Oroitz and Cira Oroitz, and is the younger sibling of Nate Oroitz. Being a friendly and a sociable child, Gen found it easy to make friends, and was often seen with one or two of them around town, though their best friend is a boy her age who lives over seas. Synopsis Skills 'Running' 'Swimming' 'Photography' Trivia *Gen's name means "origin, source, spring" in Japanese while their last name Oroitz means "memory" in Basque or "remember". *Gen's original name was Jo, but was changed to fit the story. Though not stated in the comic, Gen's name is short for a slightly longer one. *Gen is referred to by they/them. *Gen's favourite colour is Gold. *Born under October 11th, Gen falls under the Libra Zodiac sign *In the original run of R1SK, Gen's favourite foods are chocolate and sea foods, not together. While their least favourite food is corn. *In the original run of R1SK, Gen likes trees and snakes, but dislikes the cold. References Site Navigation |-|Image Gallery=Second tab content goes here. |-|Relationship=Third tab content goes here. <> Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Woodrow Amity High Student Category:Woodrow Amity Townies __FORCETOC__